(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade drive devices and optical equipment.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-162990 discloses a camera for taking three-dimensional images. This camera is individually provided with a lens and an image pickup element for taking an image for a right eye, and is provided with a lens and an image pickup element for taking an image for a left eye.
However, a blade drive device for taking three-dimensional images is not disclosed.